Kuroshitsuji: The Marionette
by OneWeekRainisu
Summary: This is a Fanfiction based in the events right before the manga starts, and during the manga. The main Character, Karmon, who's last name and identity is still somewhat of a mystery, even to herself. If she is able to get through being with the Phantonhive house hold, its possible that she could unlock the secrets to her past that she has mostly forgotten. OCx(?) Not a Yaoi!


**-Chapter One-**

~From within the darkness~

_.:Curiosity is the lust of the mind:._  
-Thomas Hobbes

The wind was warm, but the air chilled her to the bone. It was spring time in the west. The night air sank into her as she breathed slowly in the night air the moon was bright and full, casting shadows on the pavement. The blue light from the moon made her pale skin turn ethereal; it was beautiful to watch the night as she walked down the trail near her home. As she walked she could hear different sounds, her footsteps became softer, wondering why the change, she looked down to see a dirt road. Looking behind her she saw more dirt road, as though she had been walking on it the whole time. This puzzled her, turning back to face ahead the road had changed to an older road as well. She stepped backward in surprise then she noticed that nothing had changed as she stepped backwards; as thought somehow if she where to walk backwards whatever had happened would as well. But, the dirt road was still there, the blue light of the moon shining brightly on tree covered straight.

Karmon's lips trembled her legs were shaking as she stepped backwards again. Before she know it she was running down the trail not looking back. Luckily, she was wearing tennis shoes instead of the sandals she was going to have worn. Which made it easier to get around in, the bag to her side hit her leg with ever leg movement she made; which was starting to hurt. She stopped, to take a breath and relive the pain from the bag, looking around she was now at the gates of a mansion. There was someone coming towards her, it was dark, she couldn't see his face. The wicked smile stuck out in her mind. The gates opened and she was surrounded by a smog like darkness.

The shock awoke her from the horrid dream, but it wasn't a dream just a memory she would rather forget. And it seemed like the more she wanted to forget the more she did forget. Her lips were quivering from the cold Karmon pulled herself closer together, the cold of England was unlike the cold at home. It was normal for it to be cold here she rarely remembered a time when it didn't feel cold. The mist off the harbor crept into the streets of London, it made her feel safe. She folded her arms around herself. At least, she was free of that man, of that place, and of the evil that she had seen. She buried her head in her arms folding herself into a small ball. Footsteps could be heard coming close to her; it was probably some shop keeper telling her she would have to move. She didn't know why, but she had always felt safer while she was in darkness. But then why, her thoughts trailed off, as she looked up, seeing a hand stretched towards her. The hand was white, or was wearing a glove, she couldn't tell. She hadn't eaten in days or drunken anything but river water, which was not a real good thing to drink ever, for that matter. The hand became blurry as she looked at it; she reached for it as she felt herself faded back into unconsciousness.

**-A Few Hours Later-**

Karmon awoke in a soft bed, something was heavy on her chest, making her feel like she couldn't breathe. Her eyes wondered down thinking it could be a person on her, but no, it was about three cats; sleeping soundly on her with a few more to her sides. She breathed heavily, thinking no one else was in the room with her, but the fuzzy little things. "Oh, it would seem that you are awake." came a dark manly voice only feet from her. Karmon whipped her head to the side turned to see a tall man glasses and papers neatly put around his desk. He had black hair and was quite good looking, but the more she looked at him the more she could see something else. There were great black wings coming from his back, her breathing slowed, the vision fading away just a quick as she had seen it. Karmon couldn't believe what she was seeing, was this man some kind of Angel? "Are you alright, you look pale." The man said pushing out his chair and standing up, "Ah, I understand, you are confused correct. I will tell you where you are." he said stepping towards her. If the cats weren't on her she would be out the window by now. But she did want to hear were she was and who he was, though, even if she did think that he could be some kind of Angel.

"I would like to know, where I am, who you are, and what I'm doing here." she heaved rather rudely the cats making it hard to talk.

He smiled, but it wasn't a normal smile, oh no, this smile sent chills up her spine. "I am Sebastian Michaelis, the head butler of the Phantomhive residence. You are at the Phantomhive Manor in my bedroom, sleeping on my bed. I brought you here on the will of the young master, Ciel Phantomhive. It is November 6th, 1921; and the time is 3'oclock in the morning; if you would like to know that as well." He said bowing to her slightly.

Karmon raised an eyebrow this Sebastian Michaelis, who seemed to be more of a man that she didn't really want to get to know the more she got thinking about it. It was November already, the time sure flew by, it had seemed like it had been summer just the week before. But the cold outside had told her a different story. _'This guy. I wonder why some kid would just take in a hobo off the street.' she thought, thinking that the, Ciel Phantomhive, must have been a cute kid or someone who would take in a stranger for some creepy reason, _was all she could think at the time. She stopped, "Wait I'm in your room?" she realized blushed at the fact that she was in his bed. Not being able to move well made her even more embarrassed.

"Ah, yes. I'm sorry, but there were no other beds that you could sleep on. The young master didn't want any of the guest room's dirtied." he said pointing out the fact that Karmon looked like she had been hit by a train. "If you would wish I can start you a bath now." Sebastian said walking to the door.

"That would be fine." she said realizing this was her chance to get him to leave. Without a word, the man left the room, closing the door behind him. "This Sebastian guy is pretty strange." Karmon said picking up one of the cats. "I mean he has wings for Christ's sake!" Karmon fell back onto the pillow. It was soft, down pillows were the best, she lay there looking at the ceiling for what seemed like half an hour. When the man came back in the room to tell her that her bath was ready Karmon followed him into the bath room, pushing him out of the bathroom as he was trying to help bath her. "I can do it myself!" she yelled throwing him out of the doorway. She slammed the door behind her, and started to wash all of the muck off of herself.

After an hour or so she was done scrubbing herself off, water dripped off her as she stood up. She picked up the towel she had put close to the tub and dried off her legs first. Then she dried the rest of her body. There was a mirror across from her, it was tall, and she could see all of her body in it. Karmon had pale skin, which in the moonlight coming through the window looked ethereal. Her hair was black and short, and made her skin look even paler. She was rather skinny, but also tall, she almost looked like a doll, though rather big for one. Karmon frowned, she hated her body, it was because of that that she was in the position she was now. Her eyes went from the mirror onto a chair next to it. There was an outfit on the chair, she picked it up.

**-After Ten Minutes-**

Karmon walked out of the bathroom, in the outfit that had been given her. It was a butlers' uniform and looked rather good on her, well if looking like a man was what she wanted. The man she had met before was there, but there was also another person. Karmon could tell that he was young, around 10 or 12 she thought. He had an eye patch, and was in what looked to be a suit, but with shorts. Realizing that he was wearing a fashion known as _Little master_, it was a common suit for children in the more wealthy families. Though her knowing this only made it apparent that this was the young master Sebastian had spoken of earlier. "So it would seem that you were able to look halfway decent after all." the boy said looking over Karmon. "I am the master of this house, Ciel Phantomhive, you are going to be working for me from now on." he said turning around, he stopped, "Sebastian, you should find her some other cloths. Tanaka's old ones make her look like a man. Call up Miss. Hopkins in the morning to have her make some better clothing for her."

"Yes my Lord." he said slightly bowing to the young child as he left the room. He then turned on Karmon, who was like a sheep in the site of a wolf at this point.

Karmon was wary of him, "eh, hi..." she said nervously holding up her hand.

"It would be best not to be rude, miss." Sebastian said walking towards her, "I have told you mine, don't you think it would be best to say yours?"

Karmon nearly jumped, _'What does he-'_she thought but then realized that she had never told him her name. "Oh, I'm Karmon, it's nice to meet you, Sebastian Michaelis!" Karmon said trying really hard not to yell for it was rather late.

Sebastian smiled, "Well then, Karmon, you best get some sleep, we have quite a day tomorrow." he said walking out of the room and closing the door on her. The room was big, and it seemed to be a guest room. The bed was rather large, but narro, and looked very nice, she had always loved the old beds. She frowned, and sat down on the bed. It was soft, and she sunk into the bed. Karmon fell backwards onto the pillow; she held it close to her and slowly drifted off into sleep.

Karmon awoke to someone poking her face, "Wake up, miss." a voice whispered while poking her again. Karmon grabbed the hand of the person who was bugging her. It was a girl, she was older then Karmon, and was wearing broken glasses. Her hair was a reddish brown, and she was wearing a maid's outfit. "Oh, you're awake!" the girl said jumping backwards, taking Karmon with her. "I'm sorry for bugging you!" she started to yell and cry.

_'Ah...wow..'_Karmon thought releasing the girl from her grasp. "Ah, sorry." Karmon said sitting up brushing her hair with her fingers to get away the bedhead look she wasn't going for, "I'm sorry, but who are you?"

"Mey-Rin, I'm a maid for the Phantomhive household." Mey-Rin said adjusting her glasses after they had been knocked off a little in her surprise. "And you are."

Karmon thought back a second, she had been very blunt with her questions lately. "Karmon.." she tried to say it a nice voice, which made her sound worried.

"Ah, Sebastian wanted me to give this to you. It might not fit you too well, but it will look better than the butlers' uniform you are wearing." Mey-Rin said handing her a dress that looked like the other girls. "I can help you put it on if you want."

Karmon paused, she hated that, other people dressing her, chills went down her spine. "I'm fine." she finally said taking the dress from her and standing up. "I won't be long changing." as she said that Mey-Rin left the room bowing slightly before closing the door. Karmon looked around the room; it was nice she thought, as she unbuttoned her shirt. She was happy that no one had tried to help her dress, she liked her underwear, which she would normally have people trying to take form her so that she could wear a more modest undergarment. Personally, she couldn't stand the old underwear and much rather liked her bikini style panties. She sighed, "Well, at least I know where I am." she said hopelessly stepping into the dress given to her. It wasn't the most flattering thing in the world, and didn't look half as pretty as the butlers' uniform did; but Karmon would deal with it. The corset however, had to go, Karmon was tall and thin, and so the thing didn't even fit her, or so she would say. The truth being that she just didn't want to wear one. She pulled on the strings to tighten it, after about five minutes of doing this she gave up buttoned up the dress and headed out the door.

Mey-Rin was standing outside the door waiting for her. She handed her a pair of socks and boots, "Master Ciel would like to see you." she said happily. Karmon took the boots from her, plopping down on the floor she put them on. They were cute and all, but she did wish that she had a bow she could put on them. Mey-Rin helped her up and escorted her to where Ciel was taking his tea time at, as Karmon had slept most the day away. Ciel Phantomhive, the master of this house and her new boss, but she didn't even know the first thing about him. A chill ran down her back, she would have to see that butler again. Even if she did have a hallucination of him having wings, she still thought it would be best not to get on the bad side of someone like him.

Karmon followed Mey-Rin up the stairs and into a study were in his chair sat the small child, Ciel Phantomhive. He couldn't be more than 12 years old, _'wait, this is the same boy from last night' _she thought as though she had forgotten their encounter; which she did. The door closed snapping Karmon back to reality; Mey-Rin had left the room, left her with that butler. "You will start working here from today onward." Ciel spoke causing Karmon to draw her attention from the butler.

"Wait." Karmon interrupted him before he could say anything else, "Why should I, and why me? Is there any reason you have." she spoke the words coming out of her mouth faster than she could think. This often happened to her, if only she could think before saying things, her life would be easier. Sebastian eying her as she said this, his face getting a dark stare, which made Karmon want to run away in fear.

"Sebastian," Ciel said taking out a small book from his pocket, "I'm sure she is just frightened. Not many people would like having their clothing changed, being given a bath, and free food." This making Karmon feel rather embarrassed and somewhat ashamed that she would look such a gift horse in the mouth, which was intended.

Karmon blushed, "Fine, whatever, I'll work here then." she said trying to act tough.

"And please don't try and leave, Miss. Karmon, you have cloths on that aren't your, so I would have to come to collect them." Sebastian said more of as a warning not to try to leave because he would find her and bring her right back. In a since it would seem that Karmon was a prisoner and not really a maid at all.

"Good." Ciel looked back at his tea cup, "Sebastian." he leaned over and gave the butler the small book he had taken out a moment about. Sebastian nodded, walking over to Karmon and giving her the small book. "This is yours, there is a pen include." he said taking a sip of the earl gray. Karmon couldn't say anything; she just took the book and left the room. As soon as he thought she was out of hearing range Ciel spoke again, "It would seem that she doesn't have any memory of that then."

"I'm afraid not, but I believe that she will be just as useful as any of our other employees." Sebastian said slicing Ciel a piece of Short cake then pouring some strawberries on top of it.

"So, she's useless then."

**-XXXXXXXX-**

Karmon walked down the hallway of the vast mansion it was hard to get around. There were many different rooms it seemed too big for one small child and the few servants that lived with him. Karmon pressed her hand on the railing of the stairs as she walked down. Her flash backs were getting worse; she felt her pocket, where she had put the small book. "Maybe I should write about it..." she said to herself, not realizing anyone was listening to her. Sebastian watched her from the shadows a wicked smile coming across his face knowing that if she would be able to remember any of what had happened it might help them.

"Miss. Karmon?" Mey-Rin said walking up in front of her, catching Karmon by surprise.

"You can just call me Karmon you know." she said looking at the girl before her, trying to calm her voice "Anyway, what did you need."

"I was told to show you what to do around the house."

"I don't think there will have a problem with that." Maylene looked puzzled at this, Karmon quickly added, "I don't think I could find myself in this house. It's so big I would get lost after taking more than four steps." saying this was rather true as she didn't really know where she was already.

"You made it to the entry, you'll be just fine." Mey-Rin smiled at her and grabbed her hand dragging Karmon down the southern hallway. Mey-Rin told her all different things about the house, and the rooms that were in it. "Maybe, it would be best to make a map of sorts." she said after they had been wondering the house for more than an hour.

"Well, yes, it would be good to do that." Karmon smiled, she who could get lost in her own school that she had been going to for more than two years. Karmon followed Mey-Rin as she went off to find some paper and pen to make a map with. They walked into the area of the house were the servants lived and also where the kitchen and laundry room where. This is the area where she would be staying from now on. She didn't think that the head butler would let her get away with sleeping in the guest room again.

Maylene opened the door to the kitchen, "Hello?" she said pecking her head inside the door. There was a tall man standing by the sink washing dishes. He had a rough look about him like that of someone who has seen battle. "Bardroy, if Sebastian finds you smoking inside again, he might hang you out a window." She said walking over to the man, "Oh, I forgot, this is Karmon, she is new. That means I'm the head maid right." she said being somewhat scatterbrained, and then she normally was.

"New maid, well at least there is someone besides Sebastian to pick up your messes-or maybe hes trying to replace you." Bardroy joked poking Mey-Rin in the forehead.

"A replacement! Is that true." her face filled with tears as she turned around to face Karmon.

"I'm not replacing anyone." Karmon said trying not to get into a fight of any kind she stepped backwards stepping on someone.

"Ah!" came a young boys voice as he lept backwards. There was a splash of water, the rather large vase he was carrying lay broken on the floor.

Karmon heald out her hand for the young boy, his short blond hair any cute face were like that of an innocent child. "I'm sorry. I'll clean it up for you."

"It's fine I can clean it up." the boy said taking her hand the force of his grip almost crushing it. Karmon lept back only he still had her hand so it was like she merely pulled him up off the ground. He let go letting the blood rush back into Karmon's now throbbing hand. She hid the fact that she was in pain quite well, the bone crushing pain making her want to cry. The boy looked her up and down, "Who are you again." he said as though they may have known each other from somewhere or meet before now, even though she had just ran into him.

"I'm Karmon, I'll be working her from now on. You might be?" she questioned for the name of the boy.

"I'm Finnie." He said saluting her, making her suspicions quite clear; everyone hear was completely crazy.

"Well, it's good to meet you." she smiled her usual fake smile, it looked somewhat like Sebastian's but more angelic. She went over to the broken vase and started to pick pieces of the large ceramic up.

"You don't have to do that." Finnie said, but before, he know it Mey-Rin was next to Karmon helping her with the job.

"It's fine Finn, I believe those two have it covered." Brad said taking Finnie by the shoulder like an older brother. It was fine letting the two maids do their job and the sound of quiet crept into the Phantomhive house. Which wouldn't last for long knowing the people who lived there?

* * *

Note From The Author: I have fixed some minor errors and the formatting so that it might be easier to read for some people. Please note that the OC in this will be getting more foul mouthed, and it will be following the manga and anime.


End file.
